Rambo Kills All
by I Am Rambo
Summary: Rambo tries to get to a trailer house, but is attacked by animals. Runs to fight them in the woods, and finds out they are infected with a disease. He has no choice so he has to kill them in order to get to the trailer.


Rambo Kills All

Rambo Kills All

"GRAWR!" I turned around. A bear was standing behind me. I stared into its red bloodshot eyes intently. It stood up; it was at least 10 feet tall. I slowly started reaching for my side. It charged.

"RAWR!" It growled as it sprinted at me. I quickly turned around and started to run down the driveway. As I ran I reached towards my side and whipped out my Desert Eagle. I dove to the right, rolled, and shot. Round after round the bear wouldn't go down. It swiped at me with its paw; I ducked beneath it and rolled again.

I dove over the fence and ran back towards the road. If I was going to kill it, I would have to be in the woods. I looked behind me as I ran. Horses, birds, rabbits, a raccoon, and even a skunk had joined the chase. The bear was with them too. I got to the edge of the woods, turned around and reloaded. The animals were only 50 yards behind me now. I fired a few rounds into the crowd, turned back around and ran.

"What's happening?" I said to myself out loud as I passed a pond next to an old cottage. I rolled to the right and hid behind a giant, tree. I looked up; the tree was covered with vines. I holstered my gun and started to climb. Climbing a tree wasn't good when you're hiding from a bear, but I if I could shoot it in the head a couple times it would be finished, it might even fall on the smaller animals.

I took out my Desert Eagle again when I was safely on a branch in the middle of the tree and fired a round at the animals to get their attention. They all looked at me. That's when I realized that the birds weren't there. I spun around and looked at the tree to my left. There they were, sitting there, egging me to shoot with their red bloodshot eyes. I holstered my gun again, leaned down and took out my boot knife. It was a nine inch Remington blade, with a four inch handle wrapped in rope.

They attacked. I lashed out and cut a wing off of one of the birds. They pecked and cut me with their beaks and claws. I lashed out again, this time cutting one directly in the chest. After about three minutes 15 dead birds were laying on the ground by the other animals.

I felt the tree shake and looked down, blood oozing down my face like a river. The bear had started to climb the tree. I finished off the rest of the birds, put my boot knife back in its sheath and started to climb higher. I had gotten to the upper most branch that I could stand on, when I felt another shake. I spun around in time to see the bear where I was a few minutes ago. I steadily reached for my Desert Eagle, took it out of its holster, and fired the rest of the clip into the bear's skull. It fell to the ground with a sickening thud; crushing the rabbits. All the animals scattered and I made my move. I jumped out of the tree and into the pond below.

I swam to the far edge of the pond and pulled myself to shore. I took out my boot knife again and cut a hole in my jeans. I looked at my leg; there was a long cut all down my thigh.

"_I must've cut it on a rock or stick in the pond." _I thought to myself as I cut the sleeves off of my shirt and tightly wrapped them around my leg. I stood up. The animals were glaring at me from the other side of the pond. "_Uh-oh."_ I thought.

I started to sprint towards an old stone cottage. I dove through an old window, the glass shattered easily. A little bit over dramatic, but it still got me inside. I glanced around. There was an old fireplace, an old couch, and a few rusty old kitchen knives. I figured that I could use the kitchen knives so I wrapped them in the part of the jeans that I cut off so they couldn't cut me and put them inside my pack. I walked to the old fireplace and looked up the chimney. It was about five by five square feet and looked good for climbing so I figured this would be an escape route. I jogged to the window and looked out, the animals were gone.

"Maybe they're gone." I said out loud. THUD! I looked at the door; it had a big crack down the middle.

"_Uh-oh_!" I thought "_I spoke too soon!" _ I sprinted towards the fireplace, looked at the door one more time and started to climb. CRRRRACK! The door had broken. I heard hooves clopping on the old stone floor. I started to climb again, this time quiet but quick. I glanced up to see how much farther I had to go.

"_About three feet_." I thought. I glanced back down then back up.Staring down at me was the raccoon.

"GRRRRR" it growled as I slowly brought my knee up to my chest and pushed them against the wall. I slowly slipped my hand towards my boot. I slid my boot knife out of its sheath and swung upwards. The raccoon stood there for a second then collapsed into the chimney. I snatched it out of the air and looked at it. Its eyes were bloodshot and red just like the bears and the birds.

"_Weird_." I thought. I threw it up out of the chimney, and then followed it. I took off my shirt and wrapped the raccoon in it. I put it in my pack and jumped off the roof. There weren't any more animals around, but I figured they were waiting somewhere. I ran around the house and back towards the road.

BEEP-BEEP! I stepped back as a Semi drove in front of me. I jogged across the road and down the driveway. I heard a noise behind me. I glanced over my shoulders. Two horses stood there staring hungrily at me. I started to run again and took out my Desert Eagle. I slid the clip out of the handle of the gun, and slapped a new one in. It was my last clip, so I need to conserve the ammo. I shot two rounds. They both met their targets; between the eyes. They both fell to the ground.

I holstered my gun and started to jog back down the driveway. I got to the house and glanced around. No one was around but there was a truck in the driveway. I opened the door to the mobile home. The stench in there was horrendous. I covered my mouth and nose, and then walked in. There was blood all over, I glanced to the right and gagged. Two half-eaten dead bodies were lying on a bed. I walked over to them then stopped.

"GRRRR!"

"Oh no." I said, thinking out loud. A dog popped its head out from the other side of the bed. "Red eyes." I said to myself as I looked at its eyes; they were red and bloodshot, the same as the other animals. As I looked at it more I noticed that it had a hand in its mouth. "So you guys are carnivores, huh." I said to the dog. It leapt at me and tackled me, dropping the hand on my face. "AHH!" I screamed as I threw it away from me. The dog bit my arm, just before I clubbed it in the side of the head with my fist. I slid my boot knife out of its sheath yet another time and slashed at its throat.

I got up, the dead dog at my feet. I looked around for a first aid kit, there was one clipped under the table. I opened it, took out the antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, and the bandage wrap. I poured the bottle of rubbing alcohol on the bite marks. "AHHH!" I screamed. After it stopped stinging I squeezed the bottle of antiseptic on the bandage wrap and wrapped it around my arm. I started towards the door and took the trucks keys off of the key rack. I ran to the truck and started it up. I revved the engine a couple times and started off down the drive towards the road.

To Maybe be continued…


End file.
